


Semantics (Chloe, it’s St Patrick’s Day, not Mardi Gras)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Shenanigans, F/F, F/F/F, Fluff and Humor, St Patrick’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Aubrey can’t back down from a challenge, even though she can’t hold her liquor, and Beca can’t possibly have Aubrey usurp her in their friendly competition in vying for Chloe’s attention.Triple Treble drunk shenanigans





	Semantics (Chloe, it’s St Patrick’s Day, not Mardi Gras)

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna shamelessly plug mine and sarcasticrayofsunshine’s rare pair week, date to be determined but we WILL be doing a gay rare pair week for the PP fandom since Bemily Week was so rad and fun. Come follow me (or incredibeale) on tumblr for updates and the eventual event blog!
> 
> Second off, come leave me prompts - oneshot prompts especially - I’m in desperate need! 
> 
> Review, review, review!

“Green beer for my bitches!” Chloe slurred, stumbling over to Beca and Aubrey with three cups in hand, sloshing over and spilling down her shirt as she teetered on the edge of the sidewalk.

Aubrey steadied her with a hand gingerly placed on her elbow, grimace on her lips as she watched the green drink spill everywhere.

“Whaaaat, Bree?” Chloe whined, teetering on the edge of the curb. Two cups were plucked from her grasp by a giggling Beca, who messily slurped down half of one cup.

“What the hell makes you think I’ll drink green beer?” Her nose was scrunched up in disgust, half from the smell and half from the deplorable way her girlfriends were acting.

Beca was walking along the curb as though it were a tightrope, sipping loudly from one cup and holding the other out to the side. The entire scenario made Aubrey nervous, knowing that Beca was not only going to spill the beer - that Chloe probably paid way too much for - or fall down.

Honestly, she just didn’t want Beca to fall and get hurt.

But Beca looked up at her with the cutest little half grin and Aubrey damned near died on the spot. Like really, how did she end up with the two sweetest women on earth?

“C’mon Aubs, take a drink!” Chloe chirped, having found herself a place to sit on the sidewalk. She was sitting cross legged, head tilted adorably with her nose scrunched up in concentration, trying to keep her little green top hat from falling out of her hair.

“Yeah Bree, what Chloe said. You need to have like, one drink.”

Beca was holding the cup out tantalizingly, smirk plastered across her face. If she had thought better of herself - which she didn’t - she would have turned her nose up and refused to take a drink, but Aubrey Posen never backed down in the eye of a challenge.

And Beca Mitchell was the walking definition of a challenge.

It took all of her resolve not to snatch up the cup and chug it, but she had more tact than that. The cup was held gingerly between her thumb and index finger, not wanting to get any more of the sticky drink on herself than necessary. With a grimace, she sipped down half of the cup before looking up at Beca with a smile so saccharine it almost killed her.

“One drink? Easy.”

The fire in Beca’s eyes told her that it wouldn’t just be one drink, Chloe cheering Aubrey on alongside the brunette. Those two made quite the pair in challenging Aubrey to move past her comfort zone, something Aubrey simultaneously loved and hated.

She really could not back down from a challenge.

Even when Chloe and Beca were practically shoving shots down her throat, thrusting a new drink into her hand as soon as she downed the last.

An hour later, teetering on her impossibly high heels, Aubrey realized that maybe she should have backed down from this challenge. Her heels were entirely too high and her mind entirely too fuzzy to navigate the streets.

And really, she didn’t trust Chloe or Beca to keep her upright, both women linking an arm through hers as they drunkenly stumbled down to the parade. Chloe was singing some song that she swore was Irish, but Beca kept snorting into Aubrey’s ear and whispering that it was “the call of a leprechaun being stepped on”.

Beca stumbled, Aubrey’s arm jerking out to her side with a loud yelp. “You injured me, Beca!”

“Did not!” The younger woman was dusting her knees off and teetering back to a somewhat standing position, light giggles falling from her lips.

Chloe watched in amazement, Beca giggling and Aubrey sulking with her arm - the wrong one - cradled to her body, and couldn’t think of a time when she was more in love.

Without thought, she grabbed Aubrey’s shoulders and squared them, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. A hand made its way to tangle in dark hair, pulling Beca in for a much softer kiss the moment her lips disconnected from Aubrey’s.

And maybe it would earn her a slap on the arm from Aubrey - who did not tolerate any forms of public affection, especially as a triad - and a scoff from Beca, but it was so totally worth it.

“Chloe Beale, you...you nutsack.” Aubrey slurred, hand taking purchase on the small of Chloe’s back to steady herself, intent on making her way downtown for the parade before all of the good spots were taken.

“Nutsack?” Beca snorted, goofy grin spreading across her face. “That sounds like it came from Beca’s Big Book of Insults.”

They stumbled and slurred on either side of Chloe, the redhead hooking her fingers in their belt loops for prevent wandering - and the occasional fall. She had saved Beca by the back of the pants numerous times, pulling and setting her back in an upright position through a fit of giggles.

“How am I the most sober of the three of us?” Chloe whined, bottom lip jutting out in an adorable pout.

Adorable enough for Aubrey to - very sloppily - plant a kiss on her lips, lips pulled back just enough to gently nip at Chloe’s lip.

“Does this make up for it?”

“Only if you flash me for some beads.” Chloe teased, fingers winding around the gaudy beaded necklaces thrown around her neck.

“It’s not Mardi Gras, Chloe.” Aubrey’s tone was authoritative and firm, head cocked sideways. It reminded Chloe of their years in the Bellas, Aubrey ever the dictator. The memories made her heart flutter a little bit.

There was a rustling beside them, Beca letting out a soft grunting noise as she twirled in place. Finally, after far too much effort, she let out a pleased grunt, shirt and bra pulled up and chest on display.

A sharp gasp flew from Aubrey’s lips, her hands flying to cover Beca’s breasts while Chloe let out a loud guffaw of laughter. She watched Aubrey struggle to button Beca’s flannel for a moment, fingers tracing around the beaded necklaces that sat on her chest.

With a smirk, she pulled two off and handed one to each woman, Beca throwing hers on triumphantly. Of course she would - Beca would do absolutely anything to usurp Aubrey in any challenge, even in a joking manner.

Aubrey called it healthy competition, Chloe called it jealousy.

“I didn’t...why do I-?” Aubrey’s eyebrows were knit together in a look of adorable confusion and shock, Chloe’s heart soaring.

Judging by the way Beca was looking at Aubrey - staring, rather - she found it adorable too.

“For helping with the performance, baby.”

“But Chloe...it’s St Patrick’s Day, not Mardi Gras.”

“Semantics.” 


End file.
